Self Preservation a Little Too Late
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Bella walks in on something she was never ment to see. What happens when Jasper is the only one who can keep his head when blood is spilled? JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought of while trying to get over a massive writers block on Big Bad Bella. I know that some people wont like this but I really don't care. Flame if you like. The only one who has to like it is me.

This is set after New Moon, and it will not be EdwardxBella.

* * *

Prologue:

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and some thing told me to turn and run. In retrospect it must have been self preservation. I guess that I had gotten so used to ignoring it that I barely even heard it.

What I did hear was enough to make me cold inside though not enough to stop me. I mean, there had to be a rational excuse for Alice to be moaning Edwards name right?

I was just at the door when Jasper moved in front of me. His expression told me all that I needed to know.

"H-how long?" I asked quietly. The moaning didn't stop.

"I'm not sure." He said. He was looking over my shoulder. "Alice and I have been broken up for almost six months and I just found out."

I could feel my breathing speed up as well as my heart rate.

"Bella I need you to calm down." Carlisle said rushing up. "Your going to hyperventilate."

"That bastard... cheated on my?" I asked. Suddenly Rosalie, Emmett and Esme, were there too. Still I heard Edward groan.

"Bella, please calm down." Jasper said. I stepped around them and opened the door.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Edward.

In bed.

With Alice.

I knew my pulse speed up to a dangerous level. Edward finally looked up as Alice moaned his name.

"Bella." Carlisle said turning me to face him. "Bella, I need you to calm down. Your pulse is too high." I could barely hear him.

All I could here was Alice moaning Edwards name.

I slipped down to my knees and then Jasper was kneeling in front of me. He was looking into my eyes.

"Bella, look at me." He said then an overwhelming wave of calm rushed over me and I fell to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

HEre is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Everyone froze as the scent of Bella's blood filled the hall.

They all stared at me.

They didn't move, like they were afraid that if they moved it would break some spell and I would attack her.

"Carlisle." I said. "It's a deep wound. I can't stop the bleeding. I have to change her."

Edward, and Alice moved forward and I growled. They stopped immediately.

I looked down at her and brushed a blood soaked strand of hair off her forehead.

"Bella..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from seeing that. I should have found a way to tell you. I'm going to make it better okay? I'm going to give you what you want so you can beat the shit out of him for hurting you okay?" I was waiting for some kind of sign from her. Any kind of sign. I heard Edward growl and she winced and pressed closer to me.

I sat against the wall and pulled her into my lap.

"You have to take a few pulles of blood from her throat to get the venom moving faster. Six of them." Carlisle said, helping to hold Edward back.

I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. I gently kissed the delicate skin, then bit into her throat. Her body arched into mine and for a second I wished that I would have the chance to make her do that again under more pleasurable circumstances. Like in bed.

I heard Edward growl and I locked eyes with him as I took my first pull. He looked so pissed.

A wave of pleasure rolled over me from Bella and I heard her whimper,

"Ja... Jasper." I started to pull away but her hand held the back of my neck.

"She's right." Carlisle said. "You need to take more. 6 pulles."

I bit down harder and felt the blood fill my throat. When I got to six I pulled away and looked at Bella.

She had a faint smile on her lips and her eyes were glazed over.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as the first time. As bad as..."

I knew what she meant. It didn't hurt as bad as seeing the man she loved in bed with her best friend. It didn't hurt nearly as bad. The pain just didn't compare.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting on my chest. I stood up and carried her to my room. It used to be my library but I had converted it after Alice and I had broken up.

I laid her out on my bed.

"We'll let you go if you calm down. You're angry right now. You will not go into Jasper's room." Carlisle said. "But I need to make sure everything is okay and if I'm holding you back something could be happening with her."

A second later Carlisle was in the room and checking her pulse. Emmett and Rosalie came in and Edward and Alice stood outside the door.

I wiped my mouth and looked at the blood on the back of my hand. I shrugged and licked it off. Edward growled but I heard Bella giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"You're the one who supposedly has the most trouble with blood but you just changed me with out a single thought of killing me. Then you just licked it off your hand." She was giggling uncontrollably until she winced and gasped.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked. "Please?"

"Of coarse. Anything you want." I said. I sat against the headboard and asked, "Where does it hurt?"

She rested her hand on her ribs. I moved up to sit next to her and gently removed her hand. I rubbed small circles over her ribs, slowly getting bigger until my fingertips brushed the underside of her breasts and the waistband of her jeans.

"Get your hands off my fiance." Edward snarled.

Bella winced and scooted closer to me. "Not... fiance." She said.

I couldn't fight the smile that grew at those word and I pulled the gaudy ring off her finger and tossing it to Edward before continuing the circles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it. Review please.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I gasped. Every thing was so clear. So pretty. All the colors were beautiful.

"Bella."

My head snapped to the side and I looked at Edward.

He was standing there, next to Alice, with a smile on his face like he was happy to see me.

I realized that I was snarling at him. I would have lunged at him but Jasper and Emmett were there holding me down.

"Bella, please calm down." Jasper said. I did instantly.

"He... I... trusted him." I whispered.

It hurt so bad.

"I know Bella, I know." He whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"Get away from my love." Edward snarled, lunging at us. I reacted out of instinct not exactly sure of what I was doing. I moved so that I was between Edward and Jasper.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him. It hurt to much when he got near me. My eyes widened when he stopped in midair and then flew back and through the window.

I froze and stared shocked before turning to Esme.

"Holy crow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the window. It was an accident. I just-"

"It's all right, dear." Esme said. "I understand."

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Emmett said. "How'd you do that?"

"I... I don't know. He was going to hurt Jasper and I didn't want him near me."

I looked around.

"Bella, what did you feel when you were changing?" Carlisle asked. "You were still the entire time and Jasper couldn't sense if you were in pain."

"I know what it feels like from when James bit me. But I barely felt it this time. It barely compared to what I felt when I saw..." I couldn't keep going. Thankfully Jasper hugged me again and calm washed over me.

"Bella," Rosalie asked. "Are you thirsty?"

A fire flared in my throat and I brought my hand to the skin. Rosalie laughed and she had the same pretty laugh.

"We should all go and hunt with you." She said. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper can help secure the perimeter and I'll help you find a nice cougar."

"I want to go with." Edward said from the doorway.

"Fine." Rosalie hissed. "But you stay with Emmett, and if you go closer to Bella than necessary I'll throw you farther than she did."

With that Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me out the window into a fast run. We stopped in the middle of the woods a few moments later.

I could hear the others circling slowly and I looked at Rosalie.

"You're being nice to me." I said.

"I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you but that's because I thought you were just a weak human. But before you passed out you mumbled 'that bastard' and I figured you were ok." She said with a shrug. "OK, close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

I closed my eyes and inhaled and my head snapped to the left. I could smell... pecan pie? That couldn't be right.

"Roasted pecans." I said.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Bella that's Jasper.." He shouted. "You're supposed to be finding food." If I could have blushed I would have.

I tried again.

This time it was a stronger scent and I gasped.

"Have at it." Rosalie said. I darted east and a second later something hit me from the left. Something big. I rolled to the side and looked up to see a big black bear.

Emmett will be so proud.

I lunged up at the bear, tackling him and my hands went to its neck, killing it. The next second my teeth were at its throat and the hot blood was running down my throat.

"God that's hot." I heard Emmett say then I heard Rosalie hit him upside the head. When I had drained the bear I pulled back and looked down at myself. I was covered in blood. I wiped the blood away and stood as they all got closer.

"Do you feel better?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "I think that now that we have that taken care of I think we need to go back the the house and sort through what's happened." I nodded and he held his hand out in a 'lead the way' motion.

It was easy to follow the scent back the the house.

"You can use the spare bathroom to shower and change into some clothes. You can wear something I have." Jasper said. I quickly showered and wrapped a towel around myself looking in the mirror. My body had changed. My hips fuller, breasts larger and I was pretty.

I quickly changed into the clothes that Jasper had left out for me. Sweats that were way to big for me and a wife beater. I felt a bit odd with out any underwear on but I couldn't do any thing about that.

I walked into the living room towel drying my hair and sat on one of the couches.

"Bella," Edward said. "I'm so sorry that you found out that way."

He started to take a step closer to me and I held my hand up. He stopped immediately. I don't think he had a choice.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. "You slept with my best friend and your sister. I don't care why you did it just please don't try to justify it." I was practically snarling.

"Don't talk to him like that." Alice hissed. "Just because you couldn't keep his interest."

That hurt so bad. I stared at the floor and I heard several gasps.

"Alice, I think that both you and Edward need to leave for a while." Esme said.

"You're kicking us out?" Alice asked. "Because of her?"

"No." I said standing up. "I'll leave."

"Not without me." Emmett said. Rosalie nodded.

"Bella, don't leave." Esme said. "Even if you left I would still send them away."

I sat back down and curled up into myself. I was truly more upset from loosing my best friend than Edward.

"Your more sad about loosing Alice?" Edward shouted. My eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know that?" I asked. "I thought that."

Silence descended and Edward stared and I knew he could here my thoughts. He dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Stop. It's too much." He gasped out and my eyes widened. I wasn't doing anything.

"Stop hurting him!" Alice screamed rushing to Edwards side. They both glared at me then they were gone.

Suddenly Emmett pulled me into a bear hug that would have killed me had I been human.

"I'm so sorry baby sister." He said.

"It's OK." I whispered. "It never made any sense in the first place. I don't know why I was so surprised."

"What the hell are you talking about 'it never made any sense'?" He asked.

"It never made any sense for him to love me. I was just a plain human girl who always got hurt. Why would someone like him love me?"

"You don't see your self clearly." Jasper said quietly.

He tugged me into his lap and kissed me. It was like a shock when his lips touched mine and it was completely different from the kisses Edward and I had shared. It was rough and needy and just what I needed. He tangled his fingers in my hair and angled my head, deepening the kiss. I let out a little moan and he pulled back.

"Hey." I complained and found his lips again only to be pulled off by Emmett and Carlisle.

"As much as I wouldn't mind a peep show I don't think you want that." Emmett said.

I gasped for unneeded air and calmed down.

"You have got amazing control." Carlisle said. "You could probably go back to school with out any trouble. As long as you wore contacts."

"Um... Bella?" I looked over to Rosalie. She waved her hand around the room and I felt my eyes widen because all the furniture was floating about two inches off the ground. It hit the floor as soon as I realized I was doing it.

"Oops?" I said quietly.

---------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next chapter. Review

* * *

I was in Emmett's Jeeps as he pulled into the school parking lot of our new school. After two weeks it had been obvious that I had no lust for human blood. It just didn't appeal to me.

We had decided that we needed to start over. And Bishop High School was just the place to do it. We had spent the last two weeks testing my control and learning to control my powers.

We had to come up with a new story. Emmett and I were brother and sister. Our last name was McCarthy. I didn't want to be a Cullen anymore. Jasper and Rosalie were the Whitlocks and our foster siblings. Esme and Carlisle were our adoptive parents. They were the Hales.

I sat in the passengers seat and looked around the school. It was a big school that had students from two schools since the other school had burned down but everyone was still excited about the new kids. Oh joy!

I got out of the Jeep and walked over to Rosalie who was getting out of her M3.

"Do they always stare?" I asked her. Emmett laughed and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Every single time." She said. Jasper came around the car and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be embarrasses, but the lust here just skyrocketed." He said.

If I could've blushed I would be bright red. I groaned and hit him in the arm gently.

"Hey, no hogging Bella." Rose said with an evil grin taking my hand. I laughed when she twined her fingers with mine and we walked up the stairs. I heard Jasper groan behind us before following.

We walked past all the students who stopped to stare until a blond boy had the guts the step in front of us.

"Hi I'm Reggie. I was wondering if you needed help finding your way aroung the school?" He said. He was so hitting on us.

"He reminds me of Mike Newton." I whispered too quietly for him to here. Rosalie tried to hide a smile.

"I think we got it." Emmett said as Jasper tugged me to him. He had his index and middle finger hooked in the waist band of my jeans. His cold finger was deliberately brushing against my skin. It was the first sexual thing he'd done since kissing me and I smiled.

"Oh... OK." Reggie said, going back to the group of friends he's been standing with.

I shivered a bit at his touch and Jasper grinned. He pulled me close to him and we found the office. It took about 45 minutes to fill out all the paperwork mainly because the secretary kept ogling Jasper and Emmett. We finally got our schedules.

"You may wear your street clothes today but you'll need uniforms for tomorrow." She said before letting us leave.

**Bella McCarthy**

**1- History- Mr. Taylor**

**2 Spanish- Mrs. Gutierrez**

**3- Art- Ms. Brown**

**4- lunch**

**5- Advanced Literature- Mr. Weber.**

**6- English 11- Mrs. Guidry**

**Emmett Mcarthy**

**1- Econ- Mr. Tobias**

**2- Spanish- Mrs Gutteriez**

**3- English 12- Mr. Weber**

**4- lunch**

**5- Auto Shop- Mr. Jones**

**6- English 11- Mrs. Guidry**

**Rosalie Whitlock**

**1- American Government- Mr. Lopez**

**2- French- Mrs. DeLancre**

**3- English 12- Mr. Weber**

**4- lunch**

**5- Auto Shop- Mr. Jones**

**6- Geometry- Ms. Williams**

**Jasper Whitlock**

**1- English 12- Mr. Weber**

**2- AP Spanish- Mr. Gonzalez**

**3- History- Mr. Taylor**

**4- lunch**

**5- Advanced Literature- Mr. Weber**

**6- Teachers Assist- Mrs. Guidry**

"You failed English 11?" I asked Emmett. He glared at me playfully, before taking Roses hand and leading her to her class.

Jasper smiled at me and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry about acting possessive earlier." He said as we walked down the hall way. We were late now. "I just didn't like that he was hitting on you."

"Why not?" I asked, turning to him. He hesitated for a few seconds then said,

"I want you to be mine." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his chin before nipping it lightly.

"I'm yours." I whispered. He groaned and then smacked my ass pushing me to the door of my class room.

"Get to class." He said smiling. I snapped my teeth playfully and opened the door. All eyes in the class locked on me as I went up to the teacher.

"You must be Ms. Mcarthy." He said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked signing my slip and handing it back with a huge textbook.

"Um.. Not really." I said sitting in an open seat in the back of the room. I barely heard Jasper laugh. We were on the Civil War and spent the whole class reading from the textbook. When the bell rang I got up and there was a blond girl standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Brianna." She said. "I saw you walking with those two mondo hot guys earlier." Wow, that wasn't obvious.

Luckily, Emmett was waiting outside the door for me and we went to our Spanish class. As I walked down the isle of desks several of the Mexican guys looked me up and down.

"Hola Chika." One said in what was obviously suposed to be a sexy voice. I took a seat next to Emmett in the middle of the class and glanced sideways at him. He was fighting not to laugh.

The teacher was giving her lesson on conjugating verbs and I payed attention until Emmett spoke quietly.

"This is boring."

"Entertain yourself." I whispered back.

"I can't. Rose isn't here." He pouted and I choked on air.

"Are you okay Miss McCarthy?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah sorry." I said.

Thankfully the lesson was over soon and I went to my art class. I worked on random drawings of the parking lot through the window. When I walked out of the class Jasper was waiting and he instantly took me into his arms and kissed me. I don't know what happened. I got a bit out of control and bit down on his lower lip. He growled so quietly that only I heard it and I felt myself get wet fast.

"You need to calm down." Jasper said. "Or I'll go crazy."

I managed to stay calm all through the rest of the day but in the last period I knew Jasper was playing with me. He kept sending waves of lust at me and it was killing me. Thankfully Rosalie and I went shopping for the school uniforms.

When we got back Esme was in the living room with buckets of paint.

"Go put your bags away and change into something you can paint in. I changed into jean cutoff shorts and a white tank top with out a bra. I padded down the stairs barefoot and smiled when I saw Esme and Rose dressed similarly.

We got a plastic tarp over the carpet and then she opened the paint.

"This room will be Seduction purple and well accent it with Charmed Violet." She said pointing at the paint.

"Are the guys going to help?" I asked picking up a paint brush. Upstairs I heard three people laugh. Esme put her finger over his lips and nodded with an evil smile.

We started painting when Rosalie swung her paintbrush at me, splattering me with paint.

"Hey!" I squealed and just through the paint brush at her. It hit her in the chest and she gasped when paint dripped under her shirt.

"I cant beleive you did that!" She shouted.

"Oops." I said with a shrug. We started to paint again when Esme threw paint on both of us. I was about to tackle her but three sets of footsteps came down the stairs and stared.

"If you don't help you have to go back upstairs." Rosalie said. The guys shared a lot and I stared when Jasper pulled off his shirt and grabbed a paintbrush. We got the room painted in no time and I took one of the smaller paintbrushes and ran it up Jasper's back.

A second later I was pinned to the ground with my hands held over my head and Jasper was nipping and sucking on my neck. I arched up into him instinctively and sighed when he moved up to my lips. A second later I was on top of him and shoving my tongue down his throat.

His hands were gripping my hips and grinding me against him and I clenched my paint covered hands on his stomach.

"Damn Bells," Emmett said. "Never thought you had it in you."

I ignored him and kept kissing when i heard a throat clear in the doorway. My head snapped up and a snarl ripped out of me.

Edward and Alice and another blond woman were standing in the door way. I would have lunged at Edward but Jasper and Emmett anticipated it and caught me. I started to slip past them but Carlisle assisted and Rose and Esme played back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Review!!!!!

* * *

"Dude we can't hold her much longer." Emmett said. I was trying my best to kill Edward and they were stopping me. "Calm her down!"

"She's too angry to calm her. It's not working." Jasper bit out.

"Well distract her then!" Emmett fairly shouted. A second later I was hit so hard with arousal that my legs gave out on me and I collapsed into Jasper's arms. I couldn't breath, not that I needed to. I couldn't move it was so intense.

I heard Emmett laugh.

"It always works with Rosie too." He said.

Jasper layed me down on the couch and looked at me.

"If I stop will you stay calm?" He asked. I nodded and slowly the lust faded until it was manageable.

"At least we put covers on the couch." Esme said with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but that was over the top don't you think?" Alice said. My eyes snapped to her and she took a hasty step back. Smart girl.

I slowly sat up and Jasper sat next to me. Every one had taken seats on the covered furniture and Esme introduced me to Tanya, the blond.

"So why are you here?" Carlisle asked diplomatically.

"I decided I was ready to a change of scenery." Tanya said. "I wanted to try the life of a teenager."

"And I wanted to make amends." Edward said. Carlisle looked to me questionably. I stood up.

"You stay away from me. I don't want you in the same room as me for any reason. At school you don't talk to me and you don't sit by me at lunch. Don't try to apologize. Don't tell me why you did it. You don't go near my room and you," I said pointing at Alice. "Stay away from Jasper's."

"You can't tell me to stay away from my husband!" Alice shrieked.

"She could force you to." Jasper said. "And I got a divorce the day after you left. I suggest that you do as she says or you'll find yourself very restricted."

With silent consent all of us went hunting. I quickly took down a two bobcats and sat on a branch waiting for them all to finish. When Jasper was done the two of us went home and I turned on the shower. I smiled when I felt him step in behind me.

"Hey there." He said behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Please don't kiss me if you're just going to stop." I begged and even I felt the desperation in my voice. "I can't take that again. I can't take getting so close and never getting there."

"Never?!" He asked outraged. "This entire time he's never taken care of your needs?"

I bowed my head forward and nodded.

"Any time you ever need release come to me. I will never leave you needing." He said. His mouth attacked my neck again and he licked the scars from when he bit me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "Spread your legs and lace your fingers behind my head."

I did as I was told and I was stretched out against him. His hands cupped my breasts and he continued his assault on my neck and shoulders as my nipples hardened to tight peaks.

"This is for you Bella." Jasper said as his hand slid down my stomach and settled on the tight bundle of nerves between my thighs. "It'll be quick because the others are probably on their way back." He used his power suddenly and hit me with enough lust and pleasure as he bit down on my shoulder to send me over the ledge into a bright explosion.

I'm pretty sure I screamed as I shook in his arms and arched up. My hips rocked against his hand and it sent me over again even though I hadn't stopped falling from the first time. I came back slumped in Jasper's arms as he wrapped a towel around me and laying me on his bed. He had a towel wrapped around his hips as he finished drying me off.

"What?" I asked when I noticed the grin on his face.

"You are so beautiful. After what happened at your 18th birthday party I thought you would never trust me again." He looked down and I pulled him down next to me.

"I forgave you even before HE dragged me out of the house." I said. "I have always trusted you, even when you were snapping at me. I knew that you would never be able to hurt me because you would feel my pain." He looked up at me with so much love in his eyes that I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you, for being my friend, for changing me and for giving me what you did in the shower."

"Remember," He said. "Anytime."

"Jasper, Bella could you come down here?" Esme asked. We both quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Every one was there and I would be bright red had I been human.

"I always thought you'd be a screamer." Emmett said. Esme smacked him upside the head.

"Since we have three other people here now we have to re-coordinate the room arrangements. I don't want to make assumptions but I was thinking that Bella and Jasper would be okay with sharing a room together." She looked at us.

I liked it but it was up to Jasper.

"That will be wonderful." He said.

"OK then Tanya can take the spare room on the second floor and Alice and Edward will take the room on the first floor. That way neither of you have a reason for being upstairs and Bella wont break any more windows." She said brightly. I got all of my stuff into Jasper's room and got it all in the middle and covered with a tarp.

"Esme doesn't care what color we paint the room but it can't be white." Jasper said. We went through all the colors and we picked out different shades of green and brown and while I painted the walls and ceiling Jasper put together the bed frame. It was a huge bed that would fit perfectly in the nook by the window. When the paint had dried it was time to go to school.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him, going through my drawers.

"Green." He said. I picked out a matching lime green thong and panties set and went into the bathroom to change.

The pleated red and black skirts Rose and I had bought were short. I added a white tank top and a black vest that almost reached the hem of the skirt. I slipped into black peep toe wedges and then looked at the make up bag on the sink.

"Rose!" I yelled and a moment later she walked into he bathroom looking ready for a magazine shoot. "Teach me." Was all I said.

She showed me how to make my eyes look smokey and I put on a light layer of clear lip gloss.

"Come on the guys are waiting in the garage." She said. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Emmett saw us first and whistled. I rolled my eyes but when Jasper twirled his finger I spun around in a circle letting the skirt raise almost indecently before settling mid thigh.

"Are you worried about helmet hair?" He asked me holding out a motorcycle helmet. I took it and he swung his leg over a Ducatti. He put on his own helmet and I put on mine. I swung my leg over behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He revved the engine and motored out of the garage. When we got off in the school parking lot I pulled off me helmet and ran my fingers through my hair.

"For once I'm not the new kid." I said with a smile when Jasper pulled me to his chest. I rested me head on his shoulder. Even in heels he was way taller than me. His hands moved from my shoulders down to the hem of my skirt and brushed the skin of the back of my thighs.

"How do you do that?" I asked him shivering.

"Do what?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Turn me on so easily?"

I can sense the emotions and feelings around me and manipulate them but I can also broadcast feelings through touch. I've only ever used it to calm people down until you." He said. "I can concentrate the sensations in one area if I want," He added touching one finger low on my stomach through my tank top. A shock hit me right were he touched and I gasped. "Or all over your body." He flattened his palm on my stomach and the shock spread through my body.

"I don't particularly want to see my little sister having Tantric sex in a high school parking lot." Emmett said. Jasper walked me to class and just before I went in he handed me an Iphone.

"This way I can still talk to you in class." He said. He kissed my lips, tapped my ass lightly and I walked into class.

_why did you ask my favorite color? _He texted me.

_I needed help picking out what color to wear_

_you weren't wearing green_

_yes i was_

_I didn't see it._

_that's the point_

I stopped texting and payed attention as I was the only one who hadn't actually passed high school yet. When I got to Spanish I read the spannish/English dictionary front to back. It was amazing how easily I could memorize what I read. It might take a little practice to speak Spanish but I could probably understand it if someone else was speaking.

I had art with Alice but it was easy to ignore her. At lunch Jasper was waiting for me and by the look in his eyes he was determined to find out what I was wearing that was green. My eyes slid to the blue eyed girl talking to him. She saw my and made a hasty vanishing act.

I pressed myself against him and kissed him.

"Mine." I growled and his arms went around my waist, holding me to him. Lust hit me and I let my head fall back. He traced the tips of his fingers from my jaw down my neck to the top of my shirt. His eyes were completely focused on his fingers as he tugged the hem down just enough for him to see the lime green fabric of my bra.

I heard him groan and suddenly I was pressed against the wall and he had his forehead pressed to his arm over my head.

"Bella I need to tell you something... I... Before I was turned I was a Dominant. Do you know what that is?" He asked.

I nodded. I had read about it but that was it.

"I've suppressed it because Alice never liked it but with you it's hard to suppress. You're so innocent and naturally submissive. It's getting harder and harder to control and I need to know how you feel about this. If you're not okay with it I'm fine with that." He was talking fast.

"How about after we get our room set up you can explain it to me in a bit more detail and we'll talk about it together?" I asked. He smiled down at me and kissed the tip of my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long. Please review.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and before I knew it we were on the huge bed in our room. The paint was dry now and we had moved all the furniture to where we wanted it.

I was laying down on the bed stretched out with one arm behind my head. He started to explain and I listened intently as hit eyes got darker and darker the more he spoke.

"So could you give me an example?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Put both of your arms above your head." He said. I looked up at him and did as he said.

"A lot of people think its about control, but its not." He continued explaining. He was laying on his side with his hand resting on my stomach. "It's about trust. You have to trust your partner to know what you need, what you want, what you can and cant handle. You have to trust me that everything I do is for your pleasure and mine. I may prolong the pleasure, make it last for hours but I can promise that I will leave you satisfied every single time unless your being punished."

His hand moved down to my hip and he pressed a kiss to the center of my chest.

"Punished?" I asked.

"If you don't follow an order you'd be punished."

"What kinda punishments?" I asked and his smile grew.

"A spanking of coarse. I use two different types of spanking. The first is a sensual spanking, that I'll use when we are having fun or to induce different sensations, also for light punishments, like if you disobeyed me but I liked it or it was an honest accident. The other is a chastisement spanking, and you won't enjoy it nearly as much as the first."

I bit my lip and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I would never hurt you except to make you feel good." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"What about the commands and Master/Slave thing?" I asked.

"I am not and never will be your master. We are equal in every way. I will never make unreasonable demands of you and I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. When I give you an order I expect you to do what I say unless you are uncomfortable. Remember that everything we do is for our mutual pleasure."

"What about positions?" I asked. "Do I get to be on top sometimes?" I was really worried about this because I had fantasized about riding him.

"I have a fantasy of you on top." He said practically repeating my thoughts. He rolled onto his back and pulled me so I was straddling his hips. He pulled my wrists behind me and held them at the small of my back with one hand and the other cupped the side of my neck. My mouth was hovering just over his but when I tried to kiss him, he held me back by my wrists.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said quietly.

"Will I always be restrained?" I asked. I liked it but I wanted to be able to touch him.

"No." He said. "But right now, I want you to keep your hands were they are." He waited to see my reaction and I laced my fingers together behind my back. "This is all about you right now. I want to show you exactly how much you'll enjoy this."

I nodded and the smile that touched his lips was worth it. His hands gently gripped my hips and skimmed up to the sides of my breasts.

"Are you worried about ripped clothing?" He asked me. I smiled.

"No. But you'll have to go with me to buy more." I said. He lifted me up a bit and his hand slid under my skirt. With one tug the skimpy lace was gone.

"I can't wait." He said and I felt him unzipping his pants. "I'm going to make you scream my name." I could smell my own arousal.

"Open your eyes." He said.

I hadn't even realized I'd closed them and I opened them to look in his eyes. Seconds later he gripped my hips and slammed into me. I let out a scream and arched my back. The unfamiliar sensation caused me to collapse onto his chest and he let the sensations roll through me until it was manageable again.

"Bella, sit up straight." I did faster than I should have because he slipped even further into me. I would have fallen forward again but he gripped my hips. "That's right." He murmured. "Just enjoy it. Let me do the work."

He lifted me up and then rocked his hips back and forth. I was reduced to a shaking bundle of nerves. I was pretty sure that he wasn't using his gift and I was amazed.

"Bella, look at me." Jasper growled. "Look at me!"

My eyes snapped up to his and I gasped. His eyes were pitch black but glittering with lust.

"Ja.. Jasper." I whispered.

"Come with me." His voice brooked no argument and with one more thrust I came with him. I couldn't control myself. My hands rested low on his abs and my hips moved back and forth and in slow grinding circles. I leaned down and kissed him as we came again. That was the last thing I remembered before my eyes sank shut. I think I blacked out because I opened my eyes with people shouting at Jasper and I.

I was laying beside Jasper with my thigh over his hips and his eyes were closed.

"Jasper." I said quietly and his eyes slowly opened. A small smile lit his face.

"Were we just sleeping?" He asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30." Carlisle said. I became aware that I was not wearing any panties.

"I'm pretty sure that we underestimated Bella's powers." Carlisle said. "At first I thought there was an earthquake but everything came off the ground so it's safe to presume that was Bella. I think that your will is your gift. You were strong willed as a human and your strong willed now on a different level."

"Can we have some... privacy?" I asked. "Please?" When they all left Jasper smiled.

"God that was amazing."

"I don't know what happened. It felt like you hit something inside me that drove me crazy and I couldn't stop myself." I looked up apologetically at him. He rolled so that he was on top of me with my thigh hooked over his hip and my ass bare.

"I should punish you for moving your hands when I told you that I wanted them behind your back." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. His hand came down on my ass and I gasped, rocking away from the smack. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back.

He did it again a bit harder and I moaned.

"You like that." He purred. "I can sense how much you like this." I second later I was on my knees with my head resting on a pillow and my arms above my head.

"If you move I will make sure you don't come tonight." He said. I held still and I was rewarded with another sharp smack. I locked my muscles tight.

"What do you think is a fair amount of strokes?" He asked me. He was trying to see how much I liked this.

"Ten." I said with out any hesitation. He laughed.

"Count them." He ordered. He smacked my ass again and a jolt of heat touched my nipples and clitoris.

"One." I gasped out.

Again.

"Two." I moaned.

Again.

"Three." I grit my teeth.

Four times fast each time increasing in intensity.

"S-... seven."

I pressed my head against the pillow at the next strike.

"Eight..." Came out in a drawn out moan.

Ice cold sensation this time.

"Nine."

Last time.

"T..." I tried to get it out but I was on the edge and about to go over. "Te..."

"Bella." Jasper said in a low warning tone. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus. What came after nine?

He smacked my ass again and I let out a sob.

"Ten." Came out as a choked sob and he pressed into me from behind.

"Jasper... It's tighter."

"I know." He said. His voice was strained. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head. He braced his hand beside mine and the other came around and landed on my clit. Wave after wave of heat and cold washed over me but it wasn't enough to make me come.

"Press back against me." He demanded. I did as he told my and I screamed as I came. His arms tightened around me as he groaned and we fell to the side. He pulled out of me and I rolled so I was curled into his side.

"I love you." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I know. I love you too."

"You want to sleep again?" I asked. He nodded and seconds later we were out.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took so long to update every one. Hopefully the updates will come more often now. I don't own anything!

* * *

The first thing I did as I started to wake up was stretch my sore muscles. I jumped a bit when big hands started massaging my lower back and working there way up.

"How do you feel?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Pleasantly sore." I said. I tried to hide my arousal as his hands massaged away the slight pain but I was pretty sure it didn't work when Jasper chuckled.

"You need to get up and ready for school." He said before getting off the bed and I saw he was fully dressed.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was fully undressed. I looked up at jasper with a raised brow.

"You looked uncomfortable in your clothes." Was all he said before walking out of the room.

I giggled as I ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. When I got out and wrapped a towel around myself there was a school uniform laid out on the counter for me with a note.

_-Wear this for me please. I want to be the only one who knows that you aren't wearing anything under that skirt. J.-_

I bit my lip and put on the skirt, tight black t shirt and a button down shirt. I felt a bit odd with out any panties on as I walked back into my room and sat on the edge of the bed to put my shoes on.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Emmett shouted from downstairs and I started downstairs. I went into the garage to see Emmett smirking. "I knew you'd be a screamer."

"Whore." I heard Alice mutter as she walked past me with Edward and I fought the urge to kill her. Jasper wrapping his arms around me helped a lot.

"Hypocrite." I muttered and Jasper squeezed my ass in warning.

"Get on the bike." He said and I looked at him before I did. I swung my leg over the bike and Jasper got on behind me. He reached into his pocket and handed me the keys. I felt my excitement bubble up and I'm sure he felt it to as I revved the engine.

I turned hard to the left as I pulled out of the drive and hid my smile when mud sprayed out on Alice's white outfit.

"That wasn't nice, Bella." Jasper purred in my ear. His hands gripped my hips and tilted them forward so that my clit was pressed against the sleek vibrating metal.

The bike swerved a bit and one of his hands moved over mine on the handle bars while the other stayed on my hip, holding me still so I couldn't fidget away.

"Jasper!" I squealed a bit and tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Hush, Bella." He said just loud enough for me to hear. "You know what you did was mean. And when you're mean you get punished. Just hold on."

I blinked my eyes several times trying to keep my hands steady but even with Jasper's help it was difficult. I was panting and my eyes widened when he took the long way to the school. Just as I was about to come he parked the bike in its spot at the school and cut the engine.

Jasper helped me off the bike, wiping the seat dry too quickly for any humans to see. Emmett, who was standing by his Jeep hid his smile in Rosalie's shoulder.

When Jasper turned back to me I pulled him down and kissed him hard. One hand rested on his chest and the other went behind his neck and held him to me. I pressed the length of my body against his and for a few moments he let me kiss him.

I whimpered when he pulled away from me and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Please."

"This is a punishment Bella," He said. "You'll just have to take it." He leaned in close to my ear. "And if you are really good and make it to the end of the day and the ride home I'll make you really happy."

I rested my head on his shoulder and focused on taking slow deep breaths until I had calmed down a bit.

"Hey Jasper!" The blonde girl who had been flirting with Jasper the other day said. She walked over, straight past me and smiled up at Jasper. "I was wondering if you could maybe help me with the history project in Mr. Taylors class. You seemed to know a lot about it and it's really hard for me."

She batted her lashes up at Jasper and before I could even growl Rosalie was standing beside me and her arm was hooked around mine.

"Sure thing." Jasper said. He smiled down at her and my brow furrowed.

"Great!" The blonde said. "We can go to the library right now." Then she tugged him off toward one of the buildings.

I took a step in that direction and ran into Emmett at the same time that Rosalie's grip tightened.

"Bella there are a lot of humans around here and even if there weren't we won't let you kill that girl." Emmett said. My jaw clenched and I walked towards my class, turning my phone off before I sat down.

"Hey, Bella!" Reggie said. "Would you like to sit with me and my girl, Allissa at lunch?" The bell was just about to ring.

"I'd like that." I said. He reminded me of Mike except he had a girlfriend so he wouldn't hit on me!

I grabbed a tray of food and snacked on goldfish and water to appear normal while we talked about all sorts of things. Reggie was on the football team and had a lot of friends that he introduced me to.

I had a lot of fun, especially after I realized that the food disentigrated into nothing before I even swollowed. I even managed to get in a tiny food fight with Rosalie half way across the cafeteria.

"You got a good arm!" Reggie said, smiling at me as he handed me his bag of goldfish. Emmett leaned over and caught the goldfish in his mouth. Half the students in the room broke into laughter.

"Could you get any more immature?"

I looked up to see the blonde standing a few feet away. I found myself on my feet in front of her. I was taller than her.

"Could you be any more of a bitch?" I asked her in the same tone she had used.

"Would you like to find out?" She snapped at me.

"Vannessa leave her alone." Allissa said.

"Stay out of it." Vanessa said glaring at her and I stepped in the way.

"You do not scare me and if you keep trying to scare my friend it will not be good for you." I said to her. I could hear Jasper behind me sending waves of calm towards me. I took a step forward and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Jasper is very much so taken and if I see you coming onto him again I will be very angry."

I stepped back and ducked just as Vanessa tried to punch me.

"Ms. Lirch!" One of the teachers shouted and then escorted her out of the cafeteria.

"Way to go, Bella!" Reggie said and Allissa laughed.

I faked a smile.

"Bella, lets go walk." Jasper said.

"_Come for a walk with me."_

I tensed up as the words hit me like a brick. My eyes widened and Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he took my hand, leading me out to the lot. I saw Rosalie hand him her keys. When I got out side I saw a lot of students hanging out. Jasper tugged me into the tinted car and pushed the seats back and faced me.

"Bella, I love you." He said. "You know that, right?"

I nodded and he kissed me.

"And you know that I'm not going any where with out you."

I nodded again. We sat in silence for a bit just staring at each other.

"Then why did you panic when I asked you to take a walk with me?" He asked pulling me to him.

"The words." I said quietly. "They reminded me of what Edward said before he left me in the woods. For a long time those words were the only ones I could here, when I was lost out thee. And… All I could think was please don't let me go back to that."


	8. Chapter 8

I know that it's been a long time since I updated any of my stories but hopefully that will change soon. Hope you enjoy. Smut warning! Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Jaspers POV:

"Please, don't let me go back to that."

The absolute terror I felt pouring off of Bella when she admitted that nearly broke my heart. I knew what Edward had done to get her to let him leave but until now I hadn't grasped exactly how deeply it had affected her.

I pushed my seat back as far as I could and pushed the steering wheel up.

"C'mere, Darlin." I whispered to her, gently tugging her over until I was leaning up against the door with my legs stretched out across the bench seat with her sitting curled up on my lap. "Will you tell me about it?" I asked. I didn't need to specify what I was talking about.

"It wasn't a good time." She whispered to me. "I kind of turned into a zombie; a shell of myself. It felt like my entire reason for existing suddenly ceased to exist and I had been left behind. I didn't know how to cope with the pain. I barely spoke for months and my dad had to practically force feed me. There were several times when I had to be hospitalized because I was malnourished. I had to be tube fed and my parents spent a long time debating weather or not to put me on anti-depressants. They were afraid that it would only cause more issues."

She paused for unneeded breath and to steady the slight tremble I heard in her voice. I ran my hand up and down her back comfortingly and waited.

"I lost touch with all of my friends, sitting alone at your old table in the cafeteria. When my dad told me he was sending me to Jacksonville I knew that I couldn't let that happen. I knew that if I left I never had any chance of seeing Edward again. I would lose even the faint, painful memories I had of him. I went to the movies with an old friend and when it was over I pretty much jumped on the back of a random guys motorcycle."

I tensed when I heard her say that.

"I saw him." She added after that. "Like a hallucination, I saw him. He was there, telling me that I shouldn't do it, that I should get off the bike and go home. When I got home I rationalized doing stupid, reckless, life threatening things. I told myself that it would all be okay if I could keep seeing him. I jumped off a cliff in La Push when the Volturi thing happened."

"Oh, Bella." I whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I realized something." She said. "Something about my relationship with him and now my relationship with you."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"I couldn't live without him." She said.

"How does that relate to our relationship?" I asked when she stopped talking.

"I can live without you." She said and everything inside me tightened until she continued. "But I don't want to. I don't want to live without you ever."

"Good." I growled as I hugged her close to me as tight as I could without hurting her. "'Cause I'm not going anywhere without you. I will never leave you, Bella."

"I wouldn't let you." She said, with her head on my shoulder and her nose buried against my throat. "I would just follow you."

"Are you ready to go home, Darlin'?" I asked her and she nodded but didn't move from my lap. I chuckled as I shifted so that I could drive and keep her on my lap at the same time. I drove the speed limit, enjoying just holding her in my arms.

The house was silent when I pulled into the drive way and the two of us walked hand in hand into the house and up the stairs, into our room. I felt the playful edge on her emotions just before she tackled me onto the mattress and I rolled on top of her.

She was looking up at me when I lowered my lips slowly to hers and kissed her. I took it slow, building up a low hum of pleasure inside her until her nails were starting to bite into my biceps. I spent a long time tasting her mouth, the spectacular flavor of her upper lip and then her tongue.

When she started getting restless I kiss a long, wet path down her jaw, to her throat and collar bone where I found the top button of her blouse. One by one I unbuttoned the blouse before helping her sit up so I could pull it, and the t-shirt underneath it, off. I stared for a few moments at the enchanting sight of her luscious breasts straining against a silky black bra. I traced my finger over the tops of the cups and smiled when she shivered.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." I whispered in her ear. I knew that she didn't have the highest self esteem when she had been human and she still hadn't exactly gotten over that yet. She still felt a bit self conscious about herself. Hopefully I would be able to prove that to me she was the most beautiful person on the planet. In my head I planned a session for us that would help her become more self confident.

"Jasper…" She whimpered arching her body up closer to my hand.

"Patience, Bella." I told her, teasingly. "I'm going to make love to you, and I want you to enjoy every single moment of it."

She nodded slowly and I kissed my way down the center of her chest and the smooth skin of her stomach. She groaned when I pressed kisses down her left thigh, then down her leg to her ankle. She was wearing a pair of high heels that probably would have killed her while she was human. I took off both of the heels and then kissed my way up her right leg. When I got to the skirt I held the fabric with my hand and locked eyes with her before taking the zipper between my teeth and slowly pulling it down.

She was breathing hard now, her chest rising and falling with her every breath. She had propped herself up on her elbows to watch exactly what I was doing to her. I looked up at her as I slowly tugged the skirt down her thighs. Her eyes were almost black and I could feel the lust pouring off of her. I drew it into myself like a man dying of thirst and she was my waterfall. Her lips were damp and parted to compensate for her rapid breathing.

" Spread your thighs for me, Bella." I said nudging her thigh with my nose. I could smell her arousal, just barely, on the air. She did as I told her to without any hesitation, telling me how turned on she was, as if I couldn't tell from the lust and anticipation rolling off her like tidal waves.

I stared at her pussy as it was bared to me, inhaling deeply at the musky scent of her. The soft, bare lips between her legs were flushed pink, swollen and shiny with her cream. It looked like a rose, and as her legs spread wider it seemed as if the rose was blooming, revealing the tiny swollen bud in the center.

"Jasper, please…" Bella whimpered as I continued to stare and I glanced up at her a second before taking a long lick from bottom to top. Her entire body jerked as she fell back on the bed with her head on the pillow. She didn't scream, but her mouth opened and it looked as if she was trying to scream but couldn't. I licked her again, this time holding her hips to keep her still before I shifted, weighting her down with my forearm across her hips so I could use my thumbs to spread her pussy open for me and I licked at the thick cream that flowed from her.

One of her hands tangled in her hair, holding my head in place as she rocked her hips up to my mouth. I continued licking her, adding a quick suck to her juicy little clitoris every few moments.

"Oh, God…" She moaned. "Jasper…Jasper… I'm gonna… uggghhhhh… I think I'm gonna….come…. Jasper…"

"No you won't." I said confidently. I could feel that she was close but she wouldn't be able to come until I was inside her. I'd make sure of it. Later, I'd make her come with my mouth but right now I wanted to be deep inside her and staring into her beautiful eyes when she came. I took one last lick before climbing off the bed and pulling off all of my clothes before crawling up her spectacular body. I made sure that her thighs were wrapped tightly around my hips, and the tip of my cock was pressed right against her slick entrance. I struggled to not thrust inside her right then.

When we were both at eye level her hands tangled in my hair and pulled my mouth down to hers. Most females did not like to taste themselves but Bella moaned when she sucked on my lower lip.

"Jasper…" She moaned as I brought up one arm to brace myself above her. My other hand lifted to her breasts and I tweaked her nipple, enjoying her little squeak of pleasure. I switched to her other nipple, bringing my mouth to the one I had just abandoned to lick and suck at gently. Between the arousal she was feeling, the sounds she was making, and the hot wet cream now coating the tip of my rock hard erection I was about to lose my mind.

"I can't wait anymore, Bella." I groaned, once again bringing my lips to hers as I rocked my hips forward just enough to barely push inside her. "I love you."

I grabbed her hip and pulled her towards me at the same time I pushed deeper into her. I groaned at the sensations of sinking into her. It was too good to describe. I rested my forehead on hers when I was in her as deep as I could get.

Slowly I pulled out until I was barely inside her before snapping my hips and embedding myself inside her. I kept that pace, slow out, then hard and fast in. I could tell by the sounds she was making that she was loving it, and it wasn't long before I pushed us both over the precipice together. She was not the only one that screamed her pleasure for everyone and anyone to hear.


	9. Story under Reconstruction

Okay, readers, I know its been a long time since I updated this story, or any of my stories. I just reread SPALTL and I will admit I was disappointed with my own work so as of last night the story is under reconstruction. I've already posted the first chapter of Self Preservation A Little Too Late… Revised. I hope you like it.


End file.
